Cilan (PKM L
Cilan (Japanese: デント Dent) was once a Gym Leader of the Striaton City Gym in the Unova Region along with his brothers Chili and Cress in Pokémon Black & White. They retired from being Gym Leaders before Pokémon Black & White Version 2. As of before ''Pokémon Light & Darkness'', Cilan is a member of the new Emperios Elite Four, who specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon. History in the Games Pokémon Black & White Between Black & White and Black & White Version 2 Pokémon Black & White Version 2 Between Black & White Version 2 and Light & Darkness Some time after Pokémon Black & White Version 2, Chili reclaims the Striaton Gym, making it a Fire-Type Gym as the brothers had agreed on. A year later, Cress and Cilan receive an invite into the new Emperios League, where they will be Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four respectively. Cress happily accepts being Gym Leader, but Cilan isn't so positive he's cut out for the Elite Four, until he gets some encouragement from his brothers. Pokémon Light & Darkness When it is revealed to the player that Chili and Cress are working for Team Ashling, Cilan appears and tries to talk some sense into his brothers. Cilan then assists the player in a Tag Battle against Chili and Cress. Cilan introduces himself as one of the Elite Four and apologizes for his brothers' actions and then explains that their Pokémon partners, including his own, are indeed trapped in the Dream World, but he refused to join Team Ashling. Cilan then fights back the Team Ashling grunts to allow the player and Miley/Maurice time to help Professor Sherwood. Before the player can battle the Elite Four however, they have to battle a redeemed Cress and Chili, who want to see if the player is strong enough to take on Cilan. When the player reaches Cilan, he apologizes for his brothers again and then wishes the player a good battle. Defeating Cilan will earn the player the Arbor Petal. Pokémon Twilight Cilan is the only member of the Elite Four not under the control of Team Sekai, the new name for Team Ashling, thanks to being assisted by the Cottoncloud Temple Guardian, Adina. Thanks to Cilan, the player is able to retrieve the Dream and Nightmare Stones from Admin Hound, if only for a short while. Unlike in Light & Darkness, Cilan is the strongest member of the Elite Four, having defeated Lara in the span of four years. Defeating him will earn the player the Arbor Petal. History in the Anime Black & White arc See official Bulbapedia Light & Darkness arc Main Article: Cilan (anime) Cilan returns in the anime in "The Evaluation Battle! The Psychic vs the Connoisseur!" as an S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur and with Pansage evolved into Simisage. He joins Ash's team for the remainder of the arc and has been promoted into the Elite Four by the Champion Amanda and the three members of the Elite Four before the Emperor Conference. Characteristics Appearance Cilan is a young adult in his early twenties with lightly tanned skin, green eyes with no sclera and green hair with four "tufts" in the front. In the Black & White games, Cilan's attire isn't very different from his brothers and he is approximately a teenager near adulthood. He's dressed as a waiter with an apron and a green bowtie that contrasts with them. As a member of the Emperios Elite Four in Pokémon Light & Darkness, Cilan's appearance has changed the most out of his brothers. His hair is slightly longer with two strands hanging in front of his ears. His left ear has a Mega Keystone earring while his right ear has a solid yellow version of the retired Trio Badge, a trait shared with his brothers in their redesign. Three lime green stones decorate his hair. He still wears the bow tie, but his white dress shirt and dark grey vest are replaced with a dark grey dress shirt with a dark green vest with four yellow, seed shaped buttons. Instead of matching dark grey slacks, he wears black dress pants with the same shoes from his Black & White design. While his brothers wear capes in their Light & Darkness attires, Cilan has an apple green trench coat with two strap buttons and cuffed sleeves. In Pokémon Twilight, Cilan is dressed almost completely differently than in past games. His hair now has five "tufts" with windswept bangs. Personality Gallery List of Pokémon Light & Darkness Multi Battle Elite Battle Twilight Trivia *Cilan is the first Elite Four member in the franchise that specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon. *Cilan is the youngest of the Emperios Elite Four. **According to the official biography book, Cilan is 54.7 seconds younger than Cress and 34.9 seconds older than Chili, making him the middle triplet. He and his brothers are 21 years old. *As of Pokémon Twilight, he is 25 years old. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Elite Four Category:Pokémon Twilight Category:Pokémon Twilight Characters